Long
by jenbachand
Summary: Lips, crashing together in hot open mouthed kisses hands are making quick work of blouses and bras. Inspired by 7x04 Fannysmackin' & the hotness that is our girls. My first shot at femslash. SaraSofia. Rated Mature. GrissomSara & SofiaSara


**Title:** Long  
**Author:** jenbachand  
**Rating:** Adult (That means Porn, and of the all feminine variety.)  
**Spoilers:** Through 7x04 Fannysmackin'  
**Pairing:** Sara/Sofia & GSR  
**Author's Notes:** This was inspired by the episode chat Fannysmackin' (7x04) My first foray into Femme Slash, so be kind.

Thanks to dreamsofhim, clarice, and especially to powerof3. Homemade fudge to you three.

Long limbs. Both of them have long limbs, but Sara still has a couple inches on Sofia. Lips, crashing together in hot open mouthed kisses; hands are making quick work of blouses and bras. Sara's is mauve and satin; Sofia's is cream and lace.

Sofia ducks her head to worship a taut nipple and Sara's moans echo throughout her apartment. There's a frantic edge to their coming together that has given them both an aura of wantonness. The air conditioning is doing nothing to cool their passion, but it has given Sara lovely goose bumps where Sofia's hands rest along her thin waist. Sara clutches the blonde to her chest as her breath hitches. Sofia switches to the other breast and Sara bucks her hips and drags Sofia's head back up to kiss her mouth. Tongues twining and hands exploring each other's bodies. Nimble fingers roam over bare shoulders, along necks, and across backs. Gripping and grasping each other in a play of soft feminine skin and the sharp edge of passion; there's a moan, a shiver, and it's Sara's turn to caress Sofia's breasts. Sofia's are larger than her own and she spends time exploring the heft of them in her hand.

Sofia unbuttons her pants and they whisper around her legs, landing in a pool of material at her feet. Brown eyes look up at blue. Not the ones she's been losing herself in for so many years, but eyes that gaze down on her with passion. Sara's sleek form makes its way back up and they are kissing again. Sara's slacks and underwear join the rest of the clothes on the floor as they clumsily make their way to the bed. 

The sheets are cool to their fevered bodies. They tussle, trying to establish dominance. Sofia quickly gives in and Sara rewards her by slipping one thigh between her legs. She applies pressure to the blonde curls and Sofia's body responds with a shudder. The brunette smirks at this and kisses her way down Sofia's body, taking time to trail kisses down to the flaxen fur. Sara wastes no time once she reaches her destination and Sofia wonders if the brunette has done this before. Sara has that look, as if she might have experimented in college; when Sara's tongue makes its first swipe at her clit, she wonders why the other woman has wasted time chasing after Grissom when they could have been doing this all along. Sara moves one hand from where it's been tracing along the other woman's blonde's thigh and slips a finger inside. Sofia is wet, so, so wet, and when Sara slides multiple fingers in at once, Sofia's moans echo off the walls. Sara is relentless with her tongue, swirling it around the moaning woman's clit, then backs off a bit to trace her lips. When Sofia has settled enough, Sara starts up again on her clit. Her fingers have a steady rhythm and Sofia knows it won't be long now.

"Please, Sara. Please." These are the first words either of them has uttered. Sara rewards her vocalizations and drives her over the edge. Sofia's body is vibrating and her walls are clutching at Sara's fingers so tightly. She starts to come down from the heavens and brunette curls and smiling brown eyes are just visible in her blurry field of vision as she nods off.

Sofia opens her eyes. She is once again alone in her bed. She thinks about Sara and Grissom, across town somewhere, acting out her fantasies. She never really wanted Grissom. It was all about seeing the fire in Sara's eyes. All that passion directed at her, even if it was not lustful passion, was what had started these desires. She rolls over and clutches a pillow to her chest. She knows one thing. If an opportunity ever comes up to join them in their bedroom, she'll be there.


End file.
